<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer's Prey(A Demon's Chosen Pet Book 1) by OnBrokenWings90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445336">Lucifer's Prey(A Demon's Chosen Pet Book 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90'>OnBrokenWings90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dark Past, Deepthroating, Demons, Depression, Dom/sub, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He owns my soul. Everything of mine is his and I relish in his ownership as he shows me the darkness of the Demon Realm. </p><p>I had gone from a human ready to end it all to his 'Belonging', his Prey. My soul was his and it would be for eternity. </p><p>Part of a bigger Collection </p><p> </p><p>Bully Romance</p><p>Trigger Warnings: Attempted Suicide, Dark Themes, Dominant and Submissive relationship. </p><p>This isn't your everyday romance and there won't be many fluff scenes. This is a dark themed 'romance' featuring more of a dark obsession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide!</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prequel</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't have anything. Pain and loneliness were her constant companions. They whispered to her every minute of every day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em> <em>You are nothing..."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You have nothing..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Your existence means nothing..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>No one needed her, no one wanted her</em> <em>. She felt like she had become a burden to anyone she came in contact with. She could see the pity reflected in their gazes. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"A burden..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No one..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Alone...you are alone..." </em>The dark thoughts continued to say.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Why? What's the point?" </em>She asks herself as she looks into the mirror. The point of barely existing through her lonely days is a constant question in the dark recesses of her mind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"There isn't one..." </em>Her reflection answers back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So she hid away from world, wallowing in the darkness of her own mind until one day she started to contemplate ending her lonely existence. At the moment she had placed the sharp cold edge of the knife along her wrist she heard someone speak to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"For a human whose mind is filled with their own pain your Soul is still bright. Why have you decided to cloak yourself in darkness when you have such a bright soul, so bright that it has cast shadows over your life." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"No one has ever wanted me, needed me. Everything hurts. I just want everything to end, this pain and the longing for something more. Something that I will never have." </em>She whispers to the voice not yet realizing that the voice is outside of herself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hmmm...You humans are interesting</em> <em>. If you want to throw your life away so much why don't you give it to me?" </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The knife that had been poised to run across her wrist drops as she looks up into fathomless red eyes in a beautiful face that spoke of a time long lost. His gaze spoke of centuries and it made her bones hurt thinking of the weight of those years. This man wasn't human something inside her knew immediately that he was something other.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He gives her a smile but it is a cruel smile, filled an underlying darkness that makes my very soul quake. It's predatory but there is something, an emotion that is beyond her depth of understanding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"What will you do? Stay here in this world where you don't belong, where there isn't anyone who wants you. Or will you come with me? Will you give it to me? That pure soul that cries out for someone to own it. I can be that someone." </em>His cool finger traces down the length of her jaw and a trail of fire follows its path.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I..." </em>She can feel the tendrils of darkness reaching out from this man as he sought to envelop her soul. That feeling he spoke of, the need to be owned grows. The knife clatters to the ground as she reaches out for the only person who had offered her something beyond the endless solitude.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Take me away. I'm yours." </em>The dark tendrils tighten around her claiming her very essence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"As you wish. I am Lucifer Morningstar and from this moment until the end of eternity you belong to me." </em>Darkness is all she knows as the world spins away from her and she collapses into the arms of the man that will own her for the rest of eternity.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 'New Name'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 1</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Lucifer</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Exquisite.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dull eyes stare into my own like I am the only thing that matters in her world. In one moment I become the only reason she still exists. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She is mine. Mine to do with as I please as the darkness in my being wraps its silky tendrils around the pureness of her lonely soul. I watch as the moment that my darkness ensnares her, her eyes widen and the dullness brightens as her dormant submissive nature comes to life. She shivers, her body coming alive as she senses the one who would dominate her, own her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A butterfly with broken wings caught in the web of a spider. One who has been waiting for the butterfly to give up its endless struggle and submit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She collapses into my arms, her eyes fluttering shut. My nostrils flare as I see a small line of blood dripping from a shallow cut on her wrist, her arms already lined with scars from years of harming herself. I bring her wrist to my mouth and run my tongue over the shallow cut sealing it closed until nothing remained of the wound but a thin red line that would soon disappear. Her other wounds would heal in time as she soaked in my essence, the only marks that would be allowed to mar her body from this day forth would be from the ones I put on her myself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She would wear my mark for the rest of this eternity, my seal would grace her skin, any wounds she received would only be from the ones that I put on her. Pain would become pleasure in her mind as I asserted myself over her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The predator inside of me perks its head at the prey within my grasp.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No one else would claim her soul, she was my prey. Now just to think of a name for my new belonging.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I think I will name her Ever, after all, she was going to be forever mine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Ever</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Something smells </em><em>delici</em><em>ous</em><em>." </em>A slightly feminine male voice says as I struggle to come out of the darkness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Don't touch her Asmodeus, you already have your own pet." </em>I know that voice, a shiver works along my body. The voice called to me and I need to answer him soon. My consciousness already seeking out the man that now owned me. Lucifer, he said his name was Lucifer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I am getting tired of him. He doesn't shine anymore, I think it is time for another."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You go through your toys too quickly."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh poo! You're no fun! You should let me play with her once she is all shiny and new. </em>
    <em>Neee</em>
    <em>! Please Lucifer?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Absolutely not. Go play with your toy, break him for all I care, but leave her alone. She is mine." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Just one touch..." </em>I feel a foreign heat on my arm and goosebumps break out along my skin. I hear the sound of flesh slapping, a crash, and what sounded like a moan of ecstasy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah! I just wanted a touch! But you can slap me again, it's been awhile since I saw that look on your face Lucifer. Ah! My big brother is so beautiful, almost as beautiful as me!" </em>I slowly open my eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I see an androgynous male in a heap on the floor his face a mixture of adoration and lust as he looks at the towering figure of the black haired man. Lucifer...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Fuckin' perv'. You </em><em>sexfiend</em><em>, </em><em>lustin</em><em>' after our own brother." </em>I hear another man's voice. I look to see a dusky skinned male standing off to the side of the room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I can't help it Mammon! Just look at him, his red eyes shining in rage, his gorgeous face looking down at me." </em>The male on the floor gives a full body shiver, the pleasure evident on his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Asmodeus, enough. Get out. Mammon, tell the others I said to they are forbidden from this wing of the mansion."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Whatever. I got shit ta do, people ta see."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I don't care what you have to do, just do as you were told first."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"See ya." </em>The silver haired male leaves with a backwards wave. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hmmm...you're awake." </em>Asmodeus, the androgynous male that had been on the floor had crawled forward and I startle when I turn my head slightly too see he is right beside me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He cocks his head to side like he is studying me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I want to play with you. Once Lucifer cleans you up you will be nice and shiny, beautiful even....just one little taste."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Out!" </em>Lucifer walks up behind Asmodeus and grabs him by the shirt as he drags him towards the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah!~ So rough!~ Oh! Don't stretch my shirt! Okay! I'll go! I need to find a new toy anyways, maybe a couple." </em>He looks back at me as Lucifer pushes him through the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Until next time!" </em>He blows a kiss my way before Lucifer shuts the door in his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You awoke sooner than I thought. My brothers smelled your soul and came to investigate." </em>He walks over and grips my chin, tilting my head so that my eyes meet his. I instantly cast my gaze lower and his mouth tilts upward.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good girl. Keep your gaze lowered unless I say so. But right now you may look into my eyes, I want you to see my gaze as you grow use to my presence." </em>I look up through my lashes as something inside of me preens at his compliment.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Your new name is Ever." </em>My eyes widen before confusion causes my mind to blank.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>My name? </em>When was the last time called me by my name? I could easily cast it aside, I had wanted to disappear for so long, wanted to die. Erasing my name would be my way of killing that woman.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I was his now. I belonged to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"My name is Ever." </em>He pets my head and I lean into his touch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Come now Ever, it is time for a bath, and while you bathe I will tell you the rules."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Rules?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, Rules. You belong to me, my property, my prey. You will follow all the rules I set forth, breaking the rules will result in punishment. Understood, Ever?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I lean forward, hypnotized by his words, wanting to please him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, I understand."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good girl, now stand up and strip it is time for a bath." </em>My eyes widen in shock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I...I...can't." </em>I squeak and his gaze turns cold.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"What was that?" </em>His smile holds an edge of darkness. <em>"You just said you would follow my rules and then the first command I give you deny?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"....</em><em>aked</em><em>..." </em>I mumble.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Speak clearly, Ever." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Never been naked...in front...of someone."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I know. You're untouched, a virgin." </em>His gaze shows a hidden hunger, one that takes my breath away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He wanted me? No one has ever wanted me in that way. I was an adult, well over the age of eighteen, but still a virgin. The only sexual pleasure I had known was what I had given myself. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm embarrassed."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"There is no need for embarrassment between us. As your owner everything of yours belongs to me. Your body, your soul, your thoughts. Now remove your clothing Ever, if I have to do it for you I will punish you." </em>He says the last part as he bends lower, whispering in my ear.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Do you want to be punished Ever?" </em>My knees go weak at his close proximity, his heat invading my body, his scent flooding my nose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Did I want him to punish me? The thought of the sweet pain he could give me. A pain I knew in my core would become a tortuous pleasure. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yes, I wanted him to punish me, but I also wanted to please him. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I can see the conflicting emotion playing across your face, your scent becomes stronger as your body and mind wars with itself. Come now Ever, show me your hidden desires, that body that no one but me will ever see. Give it to me." </em>Strong arms wrap around my waist as my knees completely collapse. Lifting me into his arms my head lolls on his shoulder as he carries me into a large bathroom. Sitting me on my feet beside a tub that resembles a small pool he bends down and pours a sweet smelling liquid into steaming water.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Now Ever, remove those clothing and get into the tub." </em>He orders and with only a moment of hesitation I comply.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Lucifer</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her clothes litter the floor and her arms come around her body as she tries to hide her nakedness. It was rare to find a virgin of this age, girls today lost their innocence at a young age, losing the pureness of their soul that demons found delectable. I still retained some of the morals I had when I was a Celestial, I would not touch a child and had killed many demons that would take one to their bed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She had the lush curves of a mature woman, one that hid herself in baggy clothing as she tried to disappear from the world.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I wanted to see that body is it came to life under my hands. I wanted to make her scream underneath me. Hunger gripped me but I would be patient. I had to make her submit to me completely, cast aside her doubt that she belonged to me.Make her listen, make her beg to be taken by me. I was looking forward to shattering her innocence with my own hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But first, I needed to wash my pet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 Claiming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>(Trigger: Self-harm)(Smut, Dom/Sub Sexual Relationship)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 2</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Ever</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I can feel my body heat up under Lucifer's gaze as he runs his eyes over the length of my body. He tuts lightly when he sees the deep scars on my thighs from cutting myself as a teenager. It had been a place that no one could see, but as I had grown older, the scars on my thighs had built and I had no longer felt the pain and had moved on to more sensitive areas. My arms, upper and lower, along with my breasts and my abdomen was littered with the thin scars.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Those will disappear shortly, come get into the bath. I want to make sure your body is clean and whole before you receive my touch." </em>Lucifer looks at me like he sees something I don't. I had always tried to hide from my reflection the only time I looked into the mirror was when I was feeling my lowest and the dark voices in my mind urged me to look over my scar covered body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>His </em><em>touch...</em>I shiver though the room is heated. Thick waves of steam wafts from the hot water of the tub. I look at his large hands and imagine those hands on my body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>What would it feel like having those hands on me as they brought me pleasure? Pain? </em>I found myself wanting to feel them as he gave me the most pleasurable torture.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The dark thoughts inside my head spoke up for the first time since I had awaken. For so long <em>they </em>had been my only companion.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why would he want you? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Shame... </em>Even if it was only for a moment I had thought that he could want someone like me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Stop. Now." </em>I startle at his rough tone as he grabs both of my arms pulling them in front of my body. His hands wrap around my wrists. I look from his thunderous expression and wonder what has made him angry.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pulling one of my hands in front of his face I notice my nails that have a fresh stain of blood on the tips before I feel the warmth of blood dripping down my arms. I hadn't even felt the pain of my nails sinking into my skin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Rule number 2. You are Never to harm yourself. The only person to leave marks on your body is me. I will punish you each time I find marks on your skin that was not made by me." </em>He brings my arm to his mouth his tongue laving over the skin. I watch wide eyed as it heals before my eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Tell me you understand Ever. I want to hear it from your mouth as you look into my eyes that you understand. Now Ever." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I understand." </em>I shake my head as I lift my gaze from his mouth to look into his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Lucifer</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I had sealed the wounds on her arm but I was angry. She had dared to harm herself in my presence. I can feel the muscle tick in my jaw as I ground my teeth together.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I start to remove my clothing as I ponder her punishment. She had already defied me once and this time though she had not known I would forbid her to harm herself she had already known she belonged to me. As I pull off my jacket laying it on a bench I hear the sound of her startled voice. Her hands are in front if her face as a scarlet blush spreads across her cheeks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hmm...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tossing my shirt with my jacket I remove my belt and walk towards the edge of the tub.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I told you you would be punished for defying me</em><em>. Hold out your </em><em>wrists." </em>Her eyes widen and she starts to breathe heavily. My nostrils flare as I catch her scent. She doesn't smell of fear, she smells of need.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>She wants me to punish her. </em>I cock my head as I look at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her breasts that are showing above the water have swelled her nipples tightening to sharp points as her chest heaves with her breaths.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I bind her wrists together wrapping my belt around a handle by the tub securing her into place. Her body is pulled slightly out of the water enough that I could see the clean line of her back. It was the one place on her body that was smooth of any scars. Running my fingers down her spine she arches.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Tilt your head back slightly. I'm going to wash your hair." </em>I order her. She tilts her head back as I pour water over her hair. The thin line of her neck draws my eye, I wonder if a collar would accent her neck. I make a mental note to check at Majolish. Their <em>Pet </em>line had some clothing and accessories I would have to look into later. I must take good care of my new pet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Ever</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A sponge works across my skin leaving a trail of heat in its path and I watch in wonder as the scars marring my skin slowly fade.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I feel like my body is on fire with each deliberate placement of Lucifer's hands. Washing places I had never shown another person. Lucifer washes the back half of my body before he backs away snapping his fingers. My body jerks like I am a marionette the belt coming lose from the hand and lifting my arms above my head until I am half way suspended into the air. Everything is completely in view of Lucifer's gaze. I wiggle trying to break away, to duck back under the water where he can't see the bottom half of my body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hold still</em><em>. I said I was washing ALL of you." </em>My body freezes as the invisible puppet strings pull my legs above water spreading my thighs until I am completely on display.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucifer takes the sponge over my stomach and then my legs before moving up to my thighs. I want to thrash my hips, to move in some sort of way that would hide my center from him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Should I make it so this is bare?" </em>Lucifer's gaze is trained right on my pubic area. I shake my head no. The grin that spreads across his face is feral.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"That was a rhetorical question</em><em>. I wasn't asking your permission." </em>Lucifer reaches beside the tub grabbing a bottle of liquid that he pours over my pubic hair. I squeeze my eyes closed tightly the embarrassment too much. I feel the same liquid being lathered on my legs and then my arms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Now your skin is nice is smooth</em><em>. No more scars, no more hair</em><em>. You'll find that you be more </em><em>sensitive." </em>Hands glide over my now smooth legs and gripping my thighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Open your eyes, Ever." </em>I shake my head my eyes still shut but I jerk as a sharp pain goes through my nipple. My eyes snap open as another pain goes through my opposite nipple as Lucifer pinches it between his fingers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good. Now open your mouth." </em>I hesitate as I slowly open my mouth and Lucifer grips my chin before his mouth descends to mine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I may have still been a virgin but I had been kissed before, just not like this. This was a kiss of ownership, of Lucifer asserting his control over me. His tongue sweeps into my mouth before he suddenly backs away and I can feel myself chasing after his lips. Wanting more, needing more.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah..." </em>I don't recognize my own moan of disappointment.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Patience, my Pet." </em>Lucifer speaks in a language I have never heard and a small knife appears in his hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"This will only hurt for a moment." </em>He presses the edge of the knife on the swell of my breast over my heart. As he slides it across my skin a burning pain spreads from the tip. An upside down star appears over my heart. Lucifer then takes the knife and slices his palm before bringing it to his mouth. He grips my chin again and seals his mouth to mine transferring his blood into my mouth. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Swallow it." </em>My throat burns as I swallow irony tasting blood and then it hits my stomach like a bomb.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I pant and almost scream as pure need courses through my body. My nipples harden to the point of pain and I feel my body coming alive, my core growing wet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Ahhn</em>
    <em>! Why...oh god..." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"He isn't the one to be praying to at this moment</em><em>. I doubt He would answer now that you are a Demon's Pet and your Soul belongs to me." </em>Lucifer stands, water dripping from his muscle lined body, my eyes chase the droplets as they descend lower until my eyes rest on his hard cock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I want him....</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My body had <em>never </em>felt this way, this all consuming <em>desire </em>that left me panting in a ball of <em>want and need. </em>The rawness was painful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucifer looks at me with an expression of <em>hunger</em><em>. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"The scent of a shining Soul being shackled and knowing that it will soon be dyed in my colors." </em>My body rises even further into the air until my groin is level with his face. <em>This was too much</em><em>. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Lucifer...please!" </em>I didn't know if I was asking him to release me or pleasure me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Master Lucifer or Master. You are not to speak my name unless I allow it." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Master...please...I...it's too much."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I told you you were being punished, since this is your first punishment I will be lenient, but I want to see your body flushed with embarrassment, to have the pleasure be so consuming that it hurts." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"However, I am not so cruel that I won't make this first time pleasurable but it will still be painful."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Don't...care...used to...pain...want it..." </em>I pant my words hardly intelligible.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Do you like pain my Ever?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"...yes..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, what?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes...Master..." </em>Lucifer grabs my thighs spreading them further before bending his head and running his tongue over the inside of my thigh. His red eyes peer up into mine and I drop my gaze to his mouth. Angling his head in a way where I could see he slowly bites into my thigh but at the same time he runs a finger over my clit. He repeats the process on my other side giving me pain and pleasure at the same time. I feel like my whole body is ten times as sensitive my body shaking with each stroke of his fingers over my clit. With each stroke of his fingers he moves closer to my opening until he slowly sinks one finger inside.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Working his finger in and out of me he watches each minute expression on my face before adding a second finger. My brows pinch together slightly his fingers were larger than mine as it made me feel full. I whimper slightly as sweat starts to build on my body and before I know it I feel my hips moving in tandem to his fingers. Lucifer's thumb presses against my clit and he begins to add a third finger.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Mmm...so tight." </em>Lucifer murmurs as he bends his head still looking upwards as his tongue darts out and lavs down my center before he runs his tongue over where his fingers are thrusting in and out of my body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Oh! Ahhh! No more! Please!" </em>I moan loudly as my hips move in an attempt to escape the pleasure pain going through my body but I am still held partly immobile in the air. The pleasure builds, becoming too much and I feel myself shatter as he continues to moves his fingers and mouth through the clenching of my body. My head lulls on my shoulders as my body shakes from the first mind blowing orgasm I had ever had.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My body lowers and Lucifer pulls me into his lap or chests melding together as I sink back into the hot water. Pulling my hips down I feel the blunt edge of his erection against my opening before he sharply thrusts inside. A pinching pain goes through my body as I cry out in a loud whimper. Lucifer makes a cooing noise as he watches the pain on my face. He pulls out and thrusts forward again and I mean forward pressing my face into his neck my arms releasing from the belt so I can wrap them around him. My eyes are pinched closed but startle open when my hands feel something soft and growing from Lucifer's back. Opening my eyes I see black feathers as wings sprout from Lucifer's back and horns sprout from his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It hadn't completely sunk into my mind that he was a demon but at that moment, seeing the wings and horns sprout from his body, it fully sinks in. This man, this beautiful demon was my master, he owned me now, mind, body, and soul. With each thrust of his body he sunk his claim deeper, the mark on my chest burns, and I feel something inside me break as I begin to beg for more.</p>
</div><p>More pleasure, more pain, I wanted him to break me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 3</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>6 months later</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Ever</b>
  </span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>It has been six months since I became Ever. My Master, Lucifer, owns me mind, body, and soul. No longer am I the pitiful women that was locked inside her own mind. I am Ever Lucifer's Chosen Pet and no longer human. I was a demon bound under contract to Lucifer, I belonged to him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ahh! Master, please?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Please what my Pet?" </em>Lucifer purrs as he licks his lips pulling off his suit tie as he walks into his bedroom where I am tied down to the bed. He had teased my body repeatedly denying my release before he had tied me down to the bed as he left for a short meeting with Lord Diavolo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Let me come!" </em>I beg him. My entire body was on fire with want and need. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"But what should you do first Ever?" </em>He snaps his fingers and my bindings release. I crawl from my spot on the bed and attempt to stand. My knees give out and I fall to the floor but this position will work to. I bow my head looking at the floor. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Welcome home Master."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm home Ever. By how you are acting I can tell you haven't yet had your release. Good girl doing as you are told. You may look up at me." </em>My inner self preens at his compliment as I look up into his beautiful red tinged eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Let your form go Ever." </em>I can feel the restless under my skin that has come with staying in this form for too long. As I let my human form go unleashing my demon I can feel it as the wings sprout from my back and horns grow from my head. This form resembles Lucifer's Demon form down to the small diamond on my head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I knew you would be beautiful my Ever." </em>Lucifer had told me that I was the first of his pets to be Chosen. He had explained that pets were something to be thrown away after they were no longer useful but something in my soul had completely chosen him and vice versa. The night he had claimed me for the first time his demon mark imprinted on my chest I chose to the myself completely to him. After that night my life changed, for the better. I still had some days when I feared everything would disappear and I would find myself back in the human realm, alone, and this would all be a dream. It's sad when the only good dreams I had came from a demon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Your eyes are changing color, are you excited?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, Master Lucifer." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Unzip my pants, Pet." </em>I crawl forward before reaching out a hand but as I am about to touch his zipper Lucifer stops me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No hands." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes, Master." </em>I lean forward and using my tongue and teeth to slowly pull the zipper down. Lucifer works his pants off his hips so I can grab his boxers with my teeth pulling them lower. His hard cock springs free from its confines and I lick my lips as my eyes look upwards. Lucifer is removing his shirt so that he can have an unhindered view of me going down on him. My tongue darts out to taste the salty fluid building at his tip. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I want you to look at me as you wrap those beautiful red lips around my cock." </em>Lucifer purrs as his fingers delve into my hair rubbing at the base where my horns grow out from. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Parting my lips I slowly pull in the tip of his cock as I swirl my tongue against him. He grunts above me as his sinks in deeper and then I pull my head almost off him to kiss the tip. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Relax your jaw and take me in all the way. I want to feel the back of your throat." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I sit up straight and take a deep breath before slowly taking him into my mouth again. Breathing in and out through my nose and relaxing my jaw and throat I take him deeply into my mouth until he touches the back of my throat. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hold on to me if you need to, I am going to move. If you can't take it say the safe word." </em>After I had bound myself to Lucifer completely we started to share a mental connection and were able to speak to each other using telepathy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Do you remember the safe word?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Yes, I remember* </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good...now hold on. I won't stop until I cum and those beautiful eyes are stained with </em><em>tears." </em>I moan as he sinks deeply into my mouth until I feel him hit the back of my throat. The first time I had done this, taken him deeply down my throat, I had gagged, but my master took his time teaching me how to take his cock down my throat. I didn't like it at first but now my body was so sensitive that it turned me on taking him into my mouth. My nipples tightened and I could feel the wetness dripping down my thighs. My fingers tighten into his thighs as I keep myself from falling backwards from the force of his thrusts. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Look at me Ever. Ah...yes...like that..." </em>The look of pleasure on my Master's face has me rubbing my thighs together as I try to ease the ache building in my core. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Keep those legs still Ever, I don't want yo cumming before I do." </em>I whimper around his cock and Lucifer moans. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Do that again..." </em>I moan and the vibrations of my voice wrapping around his cock has Lucifer thrusting his hips forward. Gripping my head he moves faster his cock going down my throat and my eyes begin to water from the force. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"LIke that...that is what I wanted to see. Those beautiful eyes glowing red stained with your tears. I am about to cum and I want you to swallow everything." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His fingers tighten to the point of pain in my hair as he moves my head keeping me still as he moves. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I feel like I am going to cum and he isn't even touching me. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucifer bites his lip as he groans his body stilling as he pushes as deeply down my throat that he can go. His cock twitches and my mouth moments before I feel him cum down my throat. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Open your mouth and show me." </em>I open showing him what he released in to it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good girl, now swallow. Now come here my sweet pet, lift your arms up." </em>He pulls me into his arms picking me up to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Are you ready for your reward? Should I give it to you sweetly or do you want some pain?" </em>He purrs the last into my ear and I shudder. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"My pretty little Ever loves for it to hurt a little, don't you?" </em>He bites my collarbone, his teeth setting into my skin. My hips buck against him and I can feel his hard cock against my ass he carries me to his bed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Shall I tie you up?"</em> My heart thrums in response and Lucifer smiles. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I will take that as a yes." </em>He lies me on the bed and ropes appear out of thin air binding my arms above my head, my legs are spread as my knees are bound together. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"So wet, your clit is even swollen." </em>He flicks the swollen bud and I cry out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Since you pleased me so much I'll make you feel very good. Should I suck on this?" </em>He flicks my clit again and I almost cry at the pleasure pain. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hmmm....Ever? You have to use your words remember?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes Master, please lick me." </em>I cry and then scream when he bends his head to pull my clit into his mouth. He pushes my thighs further apart until I feel the strain in my muscles. I throw my head back moaning loudly with each pull of his mouth and swipe of his tongue against my sensitive skin. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Cry out my name, Ever." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Lucifer! Ahh! Oh!" </em>I shudder as my pleasure builds and explodes out of my body in a loud scream. Lucifer licks me through my orgasm pulling each shudder, each scream from my body until another orgasm hits taking me over completely. Lucifer licks and bites his way up my body until he is pressed fully against me his large body towering above my smaller one. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Kiss me, Ever." </em>My arms come lose from their bindings so I can sink my fingers into his silky hair. His lips meld to mine in a kiss of possession as his tongue presses against my lips seeking entry into his mouth I open up to him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Mmm...Master..." </em>I sigh his name as he sinks his cock inside me. My eyes almost roll into the back of my head as pleasure thrums through my body. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Does that feel good pet?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Mhmm...more...Please...harder..." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"As you wish pet." </em>Lucifer pounds inside of my body. The bindings on my knees come lose and he pushes my ankles up to his shoulders.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Lucifer! Master! </em><em>Ahhhhh</em><em>!" </em>I scream as my core clenches around Lucifer's hard cock and he grunts as he feels my muscles rippling around him. My eyes roll up and I almost lose consciousness as my orgasm extends to the point of pain. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't pass out Ever. I'll punish you." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The thing is, I love to be punished, so going against his orders I pass out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Lucifer</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My sweet Ever is snoring lightly curled up on the bed. I run my fingers along the curve of her naked spine before running them across the softness of her feathers. It had pleased me that her demon form was a mirror to mine when I had completely claimed her. She was the first pet I had completely tied to myself and transformed in to a demon. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was amazing the transformation she under went since becoming mine. She no longer listened to the voices that made her hurt herself. The only person she looked to for command was me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p>After she had gone through a certain amount of personal training Lord Diavolo invited her to join the academy as a student. However, unlike a normal student she was my shadow and followed me wherever I went acting as a personal secretary.</p><p>I had told Ever that I would punish her for falling asleep earlier and I was looking forward to our next play time.</p><p>Ever was my personal belonging however Lord Diavolo had expressed some interest in her after witnessing a <em>punishment </em>she had while at RAD.</p><p><em>"Lucifer, let me join in on the next time you punish Ever. I want to witness how you punish your Chosen Pet." </em>Lord Diavolo had asked after that specific punishment with Ever.</p><p>Thinking on his order had the sadistic side of me perking its head as it looked at its prey. How would Ever react at having another participate in her punishment? Would she shiver in fear or would she pant as want and need coursed through her body.</p><p>I lean over and whisper in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ready for your punishment, my sweet Ever?" </em>
</p><p>She curls into my side. I could wait for her to open her eyes. I had a feeling we would both enjoy this punishment.</p><p>(This is still on-going but I will be uploading Book 2 and 3. The timeline for these are very lose but Ever makes an appearance in the later books. Books 2 and 3 are based on Mammon's and Asmo's pets)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 A New Love For Punishments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Text between *...* is telepathic conversations</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Explicit</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 4</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A love of Punishments</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Ever</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My body trembles as heat spreads throughout.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Lucifer are you finally inviting me to play?" </em>Lord Diavolo asks as he looks at my body suspended in air. My knees spread, my pussy bared to the room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"It isn't play. It's a punishment." </em>Lucifer replies as he reclines back in his office chair. I had been hanging in the room for several hours as he worked, my mouth gagged and a blind fold over my eyes while two small vibrators were inserted inside me. Every once in awhile either the one in my ass or my pussy was turned on and I was left to writhe but Lucifer could always sense when I was just about to cum and would turn them off. I was going insane, my body was on fire and I knew I had to be dripping wet from all the orgasms I had been brought to but denied.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She seems to be enjoying this too much for it to be considered a punishment. I can see the wetness on her thighs and taste the smell of her arousal in the air."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That is true. My Ever enjoys her punishments." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ahh...I am so envious. I wish to find a pet to enjoy as much as you enjoy her. You are rather smitten with this one."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hmm...maybe..." </em>Both vibrators click on at the same time and my back bows as I writhe in the air.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>I'm going to cum...I'm going </em><em>to...Lucifer</em> shuts the vibrators off and I sag as I whimper around the gag in my mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah...poor thing..." </em>I hear Lord Diavolo coo before I feel a warm breath on my thigh. A finger flicks my clit and I whimper again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Can I have a taste Lucifer?" </em>Before Lucifer responds a hot tongue licks down my center before it's too circles my hole. The gag from my mouth abruptly disappears and I cry out as the tongue licks back up to my clit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I don't want to cum but I do...but who...the tongue that is licking, the mouth that is sucking on my clit...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Master!" </em>I scream in pleasure as my orgasm has my entire body shuddering. The blindfold on my eyes disappear and I look to see Lucifer's head between my thighs as he licks the moisture off his lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"That was an exquisite show, Ever." </em>I hear Lord Diavolo say from where he is sitting at Lucifer's desk drinking out of a wine glass. His eyes are heated and there is a large bulge in his pants. My face flushes as I realize that another man besides my Master is effected by me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I am glad you are amused, Diavolo. Do you need help with that?" </em>Lucifer nods his head towards Lord Diavolo's groin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"That would be lovely. I prefer not walking around with my cock hard, </em><em>Barbatos</em><em> tends to give me a look of disgust." </em>Lord Diavolo laughs and Lucifer rolls his eyes before snapping his fingers. I gasp as I am released from my bindings and find myself on my hands and knees in front of Lord Diavolo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Let me see your demon form Ever. I hear it resembles Lucifer's form and is quite beautiful." </em>My form instantly changes when I look up into Lord Diavolo's face his gold eyes glow with power forcing the change on me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah...yes..." </em>A shiver runs over his body as he pulls his hard cock from his pants. My eyes widen as I take in his length.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Use that pretty little mouth to help Lord Diavolo." </em>Master Lucifer orders and the brand on my chest lights with the direct order. I had never taken anyone else's cock into my body but Lucifer's. I look back at Lucifer to see him removing his hard cock from his pants as he moves closer behind me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm going to take you from here Ever." </em>He presses a finger against my ass before he applies a thick liquid. He moves a finger over me before sliding it inside.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Eyes up front Ever. I know Lucifer is beautiful but I believe you were just given an order</em>
    <em>. Surely you don't want punished from going against a direct order?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Answer him Ever."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No, Lord Diavolo. I don't want punished." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He bends down and whispers in my ear.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Liar." </em>He grabs my chin and places a kiss on my lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Now, I want this mouth around my cock." </em>Lord Diavolo orders and my brand flares. No one could deny Lord Diavolo when he wanted something and right now he wanted me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*Go on Ever* </em>I hear Lucifer inside my mind and he projects a feeling of raw need and lust over me. I go from hesitant to instantly needy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah...that's the look I wanted to see in those radiant red eyes. Open your mouth Ever." </em>Lord Diavolo stands so his hard cock is in my face, it's a lot larger than Lucifer's and I can't help but wonder if it will fit inside my mouth. I stick out my tongue and lick his wet tip before sliding it down to the base wetting him before I slip my mouth around him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucifer slides a second finger inside of my ass and I begin to moan around Lord Diavolo's cock that is filling up my mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Are you going to allow me inside of your pets pussy?" </em>Lord Diavolo asks Lucifer as his fingers fist in my hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes, that's why I am getting this tight little hole ready for me. You are to big to go inside here." </em>My thighs are drenched. Lucifer's other hand slip between my thighs to feather across my pussy finding me drenched.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ever, do you like the idea of having the both of us inside you?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*Yes Master* </em>He thrusts a third finger in my ass at my answer. Lord Diavolo grips my head and pulls his cock out of my mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah!" </em>I moan loudly when Lucifer presses his cock against my ass and slowly slips inside until his thighs touch mine. I groan at the full feeling inside as he shifts my body wrapping his arms around me and stands. Lucifer is still inside me as he walks forward spreading my thighs as Lord Diavolo steps forward.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Wrap your arms around my neck, Ever." </em>Wrapping my arms around Lord Diavolo's neck I scream as he thrusts into my pussy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ahhh! It's too full...too much...!" </em>My eyes almost roll into the back of my head as they both thrust into my body. The fullness, the pleasure, the pain...too much! They both grunt and then moan as my boy clenches around them and both of them cum inside me. My body shudders as I feel Lucifer pull out but Lord Diavolo stays sheathed inside my body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hold on tight, Ever." </em>Lord Diavolo pushes me up against the wall and slams inside my body repeatedly until all I hear are my own screams as he fucks me into unconsciousness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I wake later to hear a conversation between Lord Diavolo and Lucifer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Sorry Lucifer I didn't mean to break your Pet."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She enjoyed it, she is tougher than you think. I will have to reward her later." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm going to have to find a Pet that is as pleasing as Ever. How did you come to find her?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm not sure to be honest</em>
    <em>. I haven't had a pet in sometime and as you know I've never had a pet that connected to me the way she has. I'm planning on keeping her for eternity."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Well enjoy her</em><em>. I surely did, invite me again sometime. Oh, and Ever, I know you're awake, I enjoyed playing with you today. Have a good time with your Master." </em>The bed dips and I feel someone place a kiss on my cheek before the bed rises back up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good night to you both." </em>The door closes before Lucifer joins me on the bed. I open my eyes and look upward my gaze stopping at Lucifer's mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You can look up Ever, you did a good job today. Goodnight my sweet Pet." </em>I look in his eyes and he smiles at me, I smile back. It wasn't that long ago that no one smiled at me, no one complimented me, looked at me. But Lucifer, my Master, he cared for me even when I earned his ire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The exquisite pleasure he gave me, the pain, the darkness that transformed my life. Instead of hiding in the darkness I relished in it as I spread these wings he gave me and learned how to fly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>